Secrets
by MKThrall
Summary: A little idea originally written for my "Diary Fun" one shot. Yoruichi is oblivious to what is going on right in front of her.


A/N: This is actually how my one shot "Diary Fun" was supposed to go. But once I started writing, it became something else entirely. This is just a bonus. Also I don't own Bleach, blah blah blah. Just playing with characters. Not sure if this will turn into something more either. For now it's a one-shot.

* * *

**Secrets**

Soi Fon felt a foot teasing her leg and looked up to see Rangiku wearing a playful grin. She glanced over to Yoruichi hoping she didn't notice the bright red coloring her cheeks. Yoruichi was making idle conversation with Unohana, luckily.

_I thought I made the rules perfectly clear to her. _

Soi Fon moved her leg, then scooted away from Yoruichi and Rangiku. Rangiku only grinned wider and Yoruichi looked at Soi with a hurt look on her face, unaware of the mini game of footsie taking place.

"So we going for that drink or what? I think we should all blow off some steam. Don't you agree taicho?" Rangiku said to Yoruichi but smirks oddly at Soi Fon.

Soi Fon ignores her and stares straight ahead.

"I should head back to the World of the Living. I only came to the Sereitei to maybe train with Soi Fon and handle some family business." Yoruichi replies a bit uncertain.

"Hmmm. I take it the intel on your newest mission was worth the trip as well," Rangiku said glancing between Soi and Yoruichi.

"Ummm yeah," Yoruichi says a little more confidently.

_If she hints anymore about my little theft, I'll make her regret it_.

"What other mission?" Soi Fon asked, not realizing that she was taking the bait that Matsumoto had laid out.

Yoruichi cursed inwardly and promised to beat Matsumoto senseless for playing games.

"Nothing to worry about little bee. Just something personal I have to deal with," Yoruichi answers smoothly.

"You are always welcome to ask for my assistance in anything, Yoruichi-sama," Soi Fon replies nicely.

"Oh I think you already provided it," Rangiku says with laughter in her voice causing a look of confusion to cross Soi's face and Yoruichi to silently threaten death to the blonde. Matsumoto just smiles before removing a bottle of sake and a cup from her uniform. Soi Fon clicks her tongue in disgust.

"Are you capable of anything besides being a pitiful drunk and hiding from your duties?" Soi Fon asks critically.

Rangiku drinks from the bottle in response, deciding to forgo the cup altogether.

"You should have a drink yourself taicho. It'll help you relax," Rangiku says pleasantly but Soi Fon knows there is a deeper meaning to the statement.

Yoruichi's amused snickering pulls Soi Fon from her thoughts on her and Matsumoto's nights together.

"Soi doesn't know the true meaning of that word. Her idea of relaxation is paper work or torturing her squad," Yoruichi teases, causing Soi Fon to scowl.

"Oh I don't know Yoruichi-san. I think Soi Fon-taicho knows the meaning of that word very well," Rangiku retorts cutely causing Soi Fon to blush deeply.

Yoruichi looks between Matsumoto and Soi Fon trying to figure out what that could possibly mean. She notices that her little bee has a fading blush and Matsumoto has an indecipherable smirk.

After a time filled with idle conversation and plans made for the next fundraiser, everyone took their leave. Yoruichi shunpoed off somewhere in a hurry before Soi Fon could question her about the secret mission.

"Taiiiiicho! Wait up!" Rangiku screamed while running over. Soi sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose to relieve the headache she knew the woman would be giving her.

_If she weren't so good at relieving my needs, I would have killed her and made it look like an accident a long time ago_.

Soi stopped without turning. When she felt Matsumoto next to her, she continued walking towards her barracks. She wanted to question her but not with so many people out and the questions were of a delicate nature. So she settled for her usual coldness.

"Something I can help you with Lieutenant?"

"So mean sounding taicho," Rangiku whined.

"That didn't answer my question," Soi shoots back blandly.

"Oh come on taicho. It wouldn't kill you to speak nicely with your comrades once in a while," Rangiku chastises playfully.

"What do you want Matsumoto?" Soi snapped.

Matsumoto was used to this behavior, knowing it's just how she portrays herself in public. In private, the Captain was quite charming, incredibly attentive and surprisingly loud. All qualities Matsumoto enjoyed thoroughly.

"Ayyy don't bite my head off taicho. I just wanted to ask for your input on a new technique I've been working on," Rangiku says with a playful grin and quirked eyebrow.

Knowing that this was code for a rendezvous, Soi scowled but smiled inwardly. She figured a little fun time might help her figure things out with her squad and Yoruichi-sama's odd behavior of late. Sex did always clear her head.

"I may have a couple hours tomorrow night to give you my opinion. I will send a message to you when I'm done," Soi said casually before shunpoing off to her squad.

Rangiku walked off towards her barracks pondering what lingerie to wear and how she could sneak off to finish drinking with Kyoraku without Hitsugaya noticing.


End file.
